Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human-powered underwater propulsor, more particularly to a human-powered underwater propulsor in which a hermetic receiving space is generated after an airbag is worn by user, and the receiving space has a power generating module provided therein for driving a propulsion unit to flap so as to enable underwater advancing.
Brief Description of Prior Art
The most often used technology in underwater operations such as sea exploration, ecological observation in the sea is diving. Diving can be done either by using a diver propulsion vehicle or by wearing diving equipment (scuba diving), wherein the diver propulsion vehicle can protect diver but cannot operate precise or delicate actions. To facilitate the operation, most of the divers wear diving apparatus to resist underwater low temperature and flippers to increase underwater moving speed. However, as water resistance is far greater than air resistance, diver wearing flippers still needs to spend considerable effort to move smoothly in water. Since underwater environment is different from land environment, divers facing dangerous underwater environment have to spend physical exertion more rapidly.
In order to solve the problem of rapid physical exertion caused by water resistance, concerned industry has proposed a diving apparatus for surrounding a diver inside, such as US Patent Gazette No. 6079348 entitled “Diving apparatus and method for its production”, in which the apparatus has a hollow body with streamline shape for reducing the resistance of underwater moving. One end of the hollow body is formed with a propulsion fin. A receiving space is further formed in the interior of the hollow body for fully accommodating a diver's whole body therein. The feet of the diver can be connected to the propulsion fin provided on the hollow body through fixed shoes. When the feet of the diver is flapping, the propulsion fin can be advanced in water accompany with the flapping movement of diver's feet.
In addition, two more prior arts are listed below for reference.
(1) Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M478527 entitled “Protective sleeve of effort-saving fin”
(2) China Patent Gazette No. CN1376616 entitled “Dive Boat having ultra mobility”
It is apparent from the above prior arts, diver located inside the streamline hollow body can move through the flapping motion of propulsion fin activated by the flapping movement of diver's feet. However, it is not convenient for diver's flapping and it is very difficult for diver located inside the hollow body to perform a variety of actions for precise operations. Therefore, this technology needs further improvement.